


くちびるを奪いたい

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 现代AU，光秀性转，信长的一次见义勇为惹来了臆想重症型JK明智小姐的纠缠不清。
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide/Oda Nobunaga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	くちびるを奪いたい

学期过半后信长才下定决心要去看牙医，彻底解决蛀牙的问题。蛀洞的位置是两颗牙齿中间的缝隙，贴近舌根那一侧，因为很不显眼，所以发现的时候已经过了可以轻松解决的时期。她偶尔用舌头去舔，缺口的位置刮蹭舌苔，疼得很厉害。她隐瞒了好几个月，还是被冲田撞见她捂着腮帮子发愁的模样才暴露的。现在问题显然比发现时严重多了。就算是她自己对牙医诊所的畏惧引来了如今的苦恼，她还是火气很重，几乎无差别的朝他人投掷恼怒。这事连在隔壁女校读书的茶茶都知道了，于是去求恋爱御守的时候顺带为信长求来一个，叫她赶紧去看牙医，再把御守塞给她，说是为她的身体健康求来的，牙齿的健康也是身体健康的一部分。信长素来不信神佛，对于未知灵异力量也毫无敬畏之心，但她还是看在这远房亲戚家孩子的面上收下了那玩意。毕竟茶茶叮嘱过她，千万别弄丢了，“这可是茶茶的心意！要是弄丢了，茶茶就要让您吃几发茶茶的必杀技了！”

那必杀技是什么，信长不知道。她随口应付后就把御守挂在钥匙串上，想着钥匙每天随身携带总不会丢，没想到御守真的丢了。信长是在公交车站翻包找借来的赛车杂志时发现的，钥匙串上只有空荡荡的一根断绳。想到茶茶气鼓鼓的样子，信长头皮发麻。完了。她迅速朝着学校跑回去，跑到从长可那里听来的最方便逃课的地方，也就是整段围墙里被拆掉铁丝还放了垫脚的砖块的位置。她麻利的翻进校园内。社团活动已经结束了，操场上空荡荡的，一个人都没有。她把操场摸了一圈，没找到，再是教室，也没找到。信长这下真有点急了，虽然只要想办法弄个一模一样的回来就能糊弄过去，可是找了这么久，人总会在这个寻找的过程中寄以微渺的希望，这份希望让她无法接受自己只能空着手回去的结果。

天色已黯，信长仔细回忆这一天，终于想起还有什么地方没找过。是学校的体育器材室。长可的社团前辈是器材室的管理者，他还在田径部的时候为了方便，多打了两把备份钥匙，其中一把给了信长。今天下午信长翘课就凭这把钥匙溜进去睡觉了。她拿出钥匙串，那把钥匙就挂在上面。最后就去搜那里，如果还是找不着……她摇摇头。

器材室就在操场附近，她想用手机照明好看清锁孔，门是虚掩的。信长用手轻轻一推，门就慢慢地开了条缝。有声音。不太熟悉，都是变声期还未结束的男声。起初她以为是长可的朋友，直到她听见微微颤抖的低喊。充满了抗拒和愤怒，却藏不住恐慌，女孩子的声音。

至于那个声音是在哪听过，又为何留下了印象，那都该是之后的事情。

信长抬脚，猛地踹开了年久积灰的铁门。

不报警真的没问题吗？虽然想这么问，信长还是没问出口。女孩披着她的外套一言不发，信长用力一蹬地面，让秋千动起来。信长喜欢穿男生校服，但是男装的尺寸很难买到合适的，这外套信长穿着有点大，还没去找裁缝改过，不过由她来穿好像刚刚好，信长穿的话肩线就会掉下去一点。

她们在公园里，信长挺少来公园，但就算是她也不是不近人情的人，既然对方暂时不想到人多的地方去，那就来人少的地方。

“对不起。”

“为什么要道歉？这时候不该先说谢谢吗？”

“嗯，谢谢你。”

说起来这人算是信长的学姐，讲话却对她毕恭毕敬的，让信长不太舒服。“你还没说是为了什么道歉呢。”

“那个御守……我弄脏了，真的很抱歉。”

御守落在跳高用的垫子底下，中午信长就睡在那上边。她把人都撵出去以后，这女孩匆忙拉好短裙，试图扣好皱巴巴的制服衬衫的扣子，但手指不听控制。信长看不过去，替她扣好了，也因此注意到御守就被压在她脚边。她帮忙捡起来后，就一直是一副懊恼的神情，对自己遭遇的暴行好像还不太关心。

信长看见她指甲缝里干掉的血，张了张口，还是扭过头去不再多看。“没关系的，只是绳子断了，黏回去就行。就算真的坏了，再弄一个回来就好，茶茶也不会天天来检查。”

“茶茶？”她小声呢喃。

“是我亲戚家的孩子。那个御守是她给的。”

她忽然很放松的笑了起来，“原来是亲戚家的孩子。”

“不然呢？你以为是什么？”

“你男朋友送的，或者女朋友……之类的。”

现在和刚才相比可好太多了，信长忍不住暼她，看见她丝袜上的破洞，可能是在体育器材室里被刮破的。器材室里那三个不良少年信长都认识，是她不屑于打交道的那种，见到信长进来的那一刻都露出了非常可笑的表情，但她看到被压在海绵垫上的女孩就连取笑的心思都没了。那么纤细的手臂上都是淤青，皱巴巴的短裙被拉到脚踝处。这都不是信长发怒的原因，点燃她怒火的是那双空洞的眼睛在见到她的那一刻亮起的灼热光辉。慌张的呼喝唤回她的心神，信长深深地，深深地吸气。“要问我为什么多管闲事，”她气势汹汹的嚷道，“因为牙痛真的很要命啊！”说罢便不再看那些因她的话语摸不着头脑的不良，而这女孩当时的反应和现在没什么不同，眼睛仍是直直的望向她，就如守过长夜等待日出那般安静又执着。

信长掏出手机，发完短信就把手机塞回包里，“你家住哪？我送你回去。”

女孩抱着膝盖，她还没回神：“什么？”

“送你回家。”

“这、这就不必了。”她慌张起来，“怎么能继续麻烦您……”

“从刚才开始就这么恭恭敬敬的，你到底是谁啊？”信长按住眉心，“等下，我自己想。是文学部的对不对？上回我和冲田去过，我在那里见到你了。”

“明智。”

“嗯，对。”信长念叨几遍回过神来，“不是都说了让我自己想吗！”

明智又要向她道歉，被她制止了。“你自己回家可以吗？”信长又问一遍，她点头，手里拎着皮鞋，走的很慢很慢。她的脚跟好像是肿了，没法套上鞋子。虽然她觉得不妥，但既然当事人拒绝了她的帮助，那她也没必要跟上去。

回家以后她尝试用宝石胶把御守和断掉的绳子黏合回去，然而她实在不擅长这种精细的手工活，最终还是拜托信胜帮忙。信胜倒是很利索的就黏好了，同时给她预约好了牙科医生，以罕见的强硬态度在周末把她推出家门，一路监视她直到她躺上那把象征酷刑的升降椅上。“你小子——”

“我会在这里陪伴着姐姐大人的！”信胜因为电钻的声音露出牙酸的表情，很快又恢复严峻神色，他双手按膝坐在折叠椅上的样子就像赴死前五分钟。“就算前方是地狱，信胜也会陪伴着您的！”

信长斜眼看他，指着他对医生说道：“这是我弟弟，等下麻烦您也为他检查一下有没有什么口腔问题，如果也蛀牙了就一块补了吧。”

“姐姐大人——？？！！！”

虽然补牙的过程实在是恐怖而漫长，不过那困扰她许久的可恶孔洞总算被解决了，她的心情也明亮起来，在学校里也保持着好心情，即使被拜托了平常毫无兴趣的照料校内花草这种事情她也笑吟吟的答应，冲田还故作凝重的说不如带她去祛个邪。她和冲田一边斗嘴一边拔除花坛里的杂草，工作结束后冲田要去剑道部训练不成器的后辈，就先走了。她哼着歌想洗手，但室外的水龙头坏了不出水，她就去洗手间把剩下的泥土冲掉。

她身后的隔间门突然打开，信长闻声回头，手上还滴滴答答的落着水。她的手还湿漉漉的，从隔间里出来的明智的双眸也是湿漉漉的。明智的嘴唇很苍白，没什么血色。

“您记得我吗？”

莫名其妙的问题，怎么可能不记得。信长点头，“是明智对吧？我总算想起来了，不止是文学部那次，之前你总是在球场边看我们打羽毛球。”

明智就为她这句话毫无预兆的开始哭。

信长傻了，“怎么回事？”她想找纸巾，发现手还是湿的，就在裤子上把手擦干，掏口袋发现没有纸巾。这可怎么办。信长挠挠头，门外有窸窸窣窣的动静，信长瞪了一眼，那几个躲在洗手间门口偷窥的女孩就慌张的跑掉了。

“你哭什么嘛！”信长实在不知道怎么办才好。明智努力平复呼吸，用力抹着脸，脸颊都被擦红了，可是眼泪越擦越多。“对不起，但我实在是……”

这次也是在不停道歉。信长的脑袋都开始隐隐作痛，她不会应付哭泣的女孩子，她自己也很少哭。“是上次的事情吗？”信长忽然想起，“他们还在纠缠你？别为这种事哭啊。”

明智点点头，又犹豫着摇头。明智比她高，即使低垂头颅，信长还是能瞥见她的脸色。她思索着既然上回都帮过忙了，干脆好人做到底。

“我有个……请求。”

“嗯，行。”

“您知道我要说什么吗？”

“无非就是帮忙教训一下他们吧？可以啊。”

明智的情绪好像平复下来了，“还有一个，”她稍稍停顿，“您可以抱住我吗？”

信长看着她渴求的眼睛，心念微动，便默许了她接下来的举动。明智显然读懂了她的许可，但不是信长预料中那种为索求安心感以抹消恐慌的紧抱，只是轻轻搂住了她。信长在她背上轻轻拍了两下，权当安慰了。

接下来的倒简单，信长把人叫出来，再带上长可和其他几个刚好有闲没处使力的人，好好把那几个纠缠不清的蠢蛋教训一通。明智就站在信长身边，表情很是漠然。明智其实长得并不好看，至少以大众的审美而言不算好看。她身材高挑，颧骨明显得过分尖刻，是个给人阴沉印象的女孩。到底是为什么会招惹到麻烦？信长仔仔细细的观察她，或许是眼神中的好奇太露骨，被她察觉到了，但她刻意的没往信长这边看。明明在发抖不是吗？长睫毛上结着的水珠，怎么看都不是因为今日的天气预报中所说的即将到来的暴雨吧？

出于某种信长自己也讲不明白的缘由，些许同情让她把手搭在明智的肩头，女孩紧绷的双肩先是一僵，随后便慢慢放松了。

“谢谢您。”

“用不着谢。你总是很客气啊。”

“今后也请让我待在这个地方，可以吗？”

“嗯？”

信长无法理解她的行为，但她接受了。这似乎造成了有些过头的影响。等信长察觉明智已经完全将自己焊死在自己身后半米的位置上，那已经成为无需计较的常态。信长把她带进了自己的交际圈内，她也能轻松的融入。然而，然而！“倒也不用总黏着我吧。”信长在课间沉思，用来划重点的记号笔在她手里转了一圈又一圈，“从校内跟到校外，就差跟进家门了！何苦来哉！”

说起来信胜过去也总喜欢跟在她身后，信长不抵触是因为信胜怎么说都是她弟弟，明智对她的态度里还总带些让人出于本能的想避让的不明情感。若是单纯的倾慕倒还没这么麻烦。不过明智也并非不听人话的那种固执女孩，在明里暗里的提点几句后，明智也答应不再过紧的跟随她。信长松了一大口气，当晚跑出去叫上猴子在保龄球馆酣战三十回合。不管是谁站上场茶茶都会拼命鼓掌，最后是信长险胜，她得意大笑，顺手一拍长可的后脑勺，念叨他下次考试成绩再下滑就要叫兰丸把他关在家学习。森长可身材高大，面容英俊又能显出罗刹恶相，随随便便就能一手掐昏一个小流氓，然而对这个事事都操心的弟弟实在没办法。她把茶茶送回家，和其他人在路口告别，吹着口哨往家门走，正低头跟信胜发短信，让他把冰箱里的速冻食品拿出来帮她加热当夜宵，抬头看见的就是明智，她差点没抓稳手机。仔细看又不是明智，只是个身型有点相似的陌生女人，绿灯亮起就匆匆走过斑马线。

不吉之兆！信长立刻生出了不详的预感，当晚都没怎么睡好，做了乱七八糟一堆梦，醒来以后没一个能记住。翌日她被明智堵在楼梯间，边上带着亢奋情绪唧唧喳喳说话同时望向她们的男男女女实在是很烦人。信长摸着鼻尖瞅她，上回她和别人解释明智的事情，长可这缺心眼的大爆笑持续三百秒，“哇！原来那个大将在厕所霸凌文学部女前辈的传闻是这么来的！”这次恐怕又得费神去解释了。

“早哇小光。”她还是决定先打招呼。

“您为什么不告诉我？”明智目光炯炯，凛然不容半分回避和闪躲。

“是问昨晚出去玩没叫你？你最近不是在忙吗？社团的新活动之类的。”

“有人看见了。”明智的脸色极其难看，“看见您和黄头发的矮子不良……”

“唔？那不就猴子吗？”

“行为亲昵，从他手里拿了喝过的饮料……”

“那本来就是我的饮料啊。他帮我拿着而已。”

“穿了他的衣服……”

“我没带外套，晚上冷。”

“人们都说您在和藤吉郎谈恋爱！”

这最后一句重重掷地后溅起安静的涟漪，所有的声音都消失了。信长掩住嘴。“哈？”她在巨大冲击之下只能发出短促的音节。明智好像被按下什么开关，噼里啪啦的开始说个不停：“我早就怀疑那狗东西不安好心，他用尽一切办法讨好您，那些限量包装的饮料，溜冰场的优惠券，总是刚好多一包的纸巾，甚至还有提前预热的暖宝宝！”明智气得磨牙，“我不把他放在眼里，因为我相信您断然不会被这些拙劣伎俩坑骗，没想到您，您居然——”

“哎呀，总之你先冷静点。”信长连连摆手，你这些话传到茶茶那里我得被笑话死，说不定还得吃几发必杀技。她正想这么说，发现明智的眼眶微微泛红。变成了情绪如此丰富的人了吗？因为我？

这时她总算想起来了，想起这声音究竟在哪里听过。在遥远的夏日，将褪的黄昏，她背着捕虫网和背包闯进了私人的领地，听见细细的哭声。她轻巧地翻过栅栏，看见花廊下神情慌乱的女孩正背过她擦脸。两条大型犬呲牙扑向她，她立刻翻回栅栏另一边，直接跑到家门口才停下，随后就被信胜给她留的焦糖布丁那甜蜜的味道擦淡了这段以恶犬出没结束的记忆。

视线，同样的视线一直注视着她。

因为是我。

信长绕到明智背后把她一路推推推到卫生间去，隔间的门一关，明智跌坐到马桶盖上，信长的手臂撑着她身后用涂改液和马克笔写满文字涂鸦的白瓷砖。

“那都是胡说八道。”信长审视她，“为什么信了？你明知道猴子和茶茶好得很，茶茶要哪颗星星他都会给她摘下来。唉，我这外甥女就是个不让人省心的费钱女人……扯远了。你是讨厌猴子吗？我要听真心话。”

“我讨厌……我讨厌所有人。”

只是猴子还能理解，这话就让信长感到疑惑了。明智为她们的面庞之间骤然缩短的距离往后缩了缩，还是勉强自己继续说下去。“那个剑道部的，总是对您说那些过分的话。”

“冲田就是那种性格嘛，她又没恶意，我们关系其实挺好的。虽然真的希望她别再送家里吃不完的腌菜给我。”

“森家的也是，总像跟屁虫似的追着您四处跑。”

“哪个？大的小的？”

“两个都是。”

“哦。还有呢？”

“还有，”明智恶狠狠的说，“还有那个丑陋，肮脏，自私自利，厚颜无耻的秃老鼠！他怎么敢、怎么敢……！”

“我很喜欢他。就算你讨厌他，我也不会疏远他的。猴子很机灵。你不能取代他，你和他是不同的。”

“就是您这种地方……就是这种态度，让我想讨厌您！”

“为什么做不到呢？”

明智下意识就想扭头避开她的脸，信长捧着她的脸颊用力扣住，“说啊，我刚才怎么讲的？我要你把所有的想法都给我吐出来。这次可不准你哭。”

明智反而轻轻抚摸起她的手臂，一种不详的预感击中了信长。

“我向天求救，是您拯救了我。我向您祈求拥抱，您没有拒绝我。”

信长终于意识到自己还是把问题想得太简单，而她准备的解决方案也太天真了。她不是喜欢我，也不是爱我，信长为这发现差点流下冷汗。

“您是我的全部。”

我只是个JK而已吧？麻烦大了。信长思索片刻，“小光喜欢我喜欢到相当不得了的地步啊。”要说她对自己的不正常迷恋仅是为一次出手相助和报复，似乎不太充分，多年前那场鲁莽的相遇都快被遗忘了，也无法成为决定性的原因。只有这个解释，明智对她怀有异常的好感。

“但是，这样做很不好。你会给我添麻烦。”这不是对朋友说话的口吻，也不是与学姐交流的语气。她出于本能般的板起面孔，斥责加上命令，“就算感到不快，也给我忍着。但是——”

明智在破罐破摔的坦白后就是副没精打采的样子，听见句末的转折后脸色忽的明亮几分。信长却想不到该说什么。“哎，总而言之，不要动不动就发脾气啊哭啊跟我闹什么的。”她绞尽脑汁去想这之后该怎么办，明智接过她的话：“您会给我什么？”

这让信长很难不想到信胜和茶茶索要奖赏的表情。她清了清嗓子，“会给你奖励。所以等下你要出去好好跟大家澄清这是误会，我真的不想被茶茶用必杀技对付。虽然我也不清楚那个必杀技是什么。”

光是口头上的许诺是无效的，就像用糖果作为奖赏，得先让人明白糖果有多甜。信长心念一动，便起了作恶的念头，就像曾经对茶茶做的那样，她贴近明智柔软的唇瓣，重重的，响亮的亲了一口。那便如此吧。信长兀自想着，既然被疯狂地爱慕着，擅自推开就会导致悲惨下场，那么由她控制着距离，总是能应付的。全然没注意到明智的反应。

也快上课了，她拉开门锁，最后以强行撑起的看透一切的凝视回望明智，只是一眼便令她的心虚感更加强烈。明智在静默中起身，郑重其事的说：“请不要拒绝我。”随后紧紧抱住了她。果然，先前的所有接触她都控制了力度。可能煽动过头了。

信长承受着力道中难分恐惧、狂喜、羞耻和零落的欲望，能做的也只有拍拍她的后背而已。


End file.
